The North American Chronicles
by iamreallyiffy
Summary: Do we really know Canada, America and their huge families? If the answer is no, come on over and meet the Jones, the Williams and the Tremblays, who'll show you that how to create a mess. . . even as a nation.
1. Butler

Title: The North American Chronicles

Rating: K+

Paring: None

Warning: None

Theme: Butler

Disclaimer: Alfred and Arthur belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Characters: Richard/Mississippi, Alfred/U.S.A, Arthur/United Kingdom (mentioned), Henry/London (mentioned), Blake/Texas (mentioned), Adlar(Delaware).

Authour's note:

Translated from Canadian French with permission of the original authour. Story and plotlines belong to Cyrielle13.

 **Chroniques nord-américaines**

Occupied with watching his favourite film — even if he never thought that he would love _The Help_ — Richard couldn't help but jump when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly, he paused his film and answered the call.

"Richard Jones, Mississippi, speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Richard? It's Alfred!"

"Dad?" Richard asked nervously. "Why are you calling me?"

"I have something to ask of you," the country of freedom started. "The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and Arthur are coming over to the White House for business dealings, and for the last time, Arthur has convinced Henry to act as his butler."

"How did he convince Henry to do that?"

"I have no idea, and I don't give a damn. Because of the damn English, the President asked me to convince one of my states to do the same. . . "

"Oh. . . ," the southern state sighed. "You surely wouldn't ask any of the female States to act as a maid, would you. . . "

"If I did that, they'd think that I was sexist."

"The desperadas in our family are, of course, excluded," he continued. "That leaves us with Blake, Adlar and me. We can forget about Adlar, he's too shy. Have you asked Blake, yet?"

"You want to be served by a guy who's twice the size of you?" Alfred said with amusement.

"No," he coldly admitted. "He's a handsome gentleman, though his height can be considered a handicap, in this situation. Which leaves you with me. What a convenient situation. Sorry dad, I refuse to become part of the worker class."

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you do it."

A silence settled between the two Americans.

"When did you say Kirkland and Cameron were coming?"


	2. Basketball

Title: The North American Chronicles

Rating: K+

Paring: None

Warning: None

Theme: Butler

Disclaimer: Alfred and Arthur belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Characters: Richard/Mississippi, Alfred/U.S.A, Arthur/United Kingdom (mentioned), Henry/London (mentioned), Blake/Texas (mentioned), Adlar(Delaware).

Authour's note:

Translated from Canadian French with permission of the original authour. Story and plotlines belong to Cyrielle13.

 **Chroniques nord-américaines**

Occupied with watching his favourite film — even if he never thought that he would love _The Help_ — Richard couldn't help but jump when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly, he paused his film and answered the call.

"Richard Jones, Mississippi, speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Richard? It's Alfred!"

"Dad?" Richard asked nervously. "Why are you calling me?"

"I have something to ask of you," the country of freedom started. "The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and Arthur are coming over to the White House for business dealings, and for the last time, Arthur has convinced Henry to act as his butler."

"How did he convince Henry to do that?"

"I have no idea, and I don't give a damn. Because of the damn English, the President asked me to convince one of my states to do the same. . . "

"Oh. . . ," the southern state sighed. "You surely wouldn't ask any of the female States to act as a maid, would you. . . "

"If I did that, they'd think that I was sexist."

"The desperadas in our family are, of course, excluded," he continued. "That leaves us with Blake, Adlar and me. We can forget about Adlar, he's too shy. Have you asked Blake, yet?"

"You want to be served by a guy who's twice the size of you?" Alfred said with amusement.

"No," he coldly admitted. "He's a handsome gentleman, though his height can be considered a handicap, in this situation. Which leaves you with me. What a convenient situation. Sorry dad, I refuse to become part of the worker class."

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you do it."

A silence settled between the two Americans.

"When did you say Kirkland and Cameron were coming?"


	3. Shopping

Title: The North American Chronicles

Rating: K+

Paring: None

Warning: None

Theme: Shopping

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Translated from Canadian French with permission of the original authour. Story and plotlines belong to Cyrielle13.

 **Chroniques nord-américaines**

Characters: Albert/Alberta, Ben/Massachusetts (mentioned), Talasi/Saskatchewan (mentioned), Matthew/Canada (mentioned).

* * *

Teenage girls love to shop. Even if some boys love shopping, too (like Ben). That's another story. However, and you have to remember this, Female nations also love shopping.

Suddenly, they asked Albert to accompany them on a shopping spree at his mall. The Canadian cowboy couldn't refuse the offer. The next morning, Albert had to ask Talasi to look after his ranch, because he was so exhausted after going shopping with the girls.

"This is the last time I'm going out with them. . . ," Albert grumbled, lying down in his bed and unable to stand up; he didn't have enough energy. "Next time, I'll tell them to go with Matthew!"


End file.
